Like I Do
by Lyring
Summary: Era difícil para que o restante soubesse quando havia iniciado, mas, para mim, era fácil de distinguir. Para o projeto Mural de Fotos.


**Like I Do**

Difícil saber quando havia começado.

James amadureceu muito durante o seu sexto ano, devido à morte de seus pais. Não era como se nós não soubéssemos que aconteceria, mas era doloroso vê-los em cima de uma cama. Era doloroso para mim também, porque eles foram o mais próximo de uma família que eu já tive durante toda a minha vida. Mas James... James era diferente de mim. Ele não era habituado a isso.

Temo que ele não tenha só perdido.

Nós acreditamos que o amadurecimento dele não era notável para ninguém além de nós e eu notei que havíamos nos enganado. Os olhos _dela_ recaíam sob ele com uma freqüência absurda sempre que nós adentrávamos algum ambiente em que ela estava. Eu fui o único que percebi.

Até o instante em que ela resolveu se aproximar.

Ocorreu próximo ao término do sexto ano. Recordo de estarmos sentados na sala comunal, e observando enquanto o Peter tentava ensinar ao Remus como jogar Snap! Explosivo. De novo, fui o único a notar que ela descia nervosamente as escadas do dormitório feminino, mordendo os lábios e lançando olhares furtivos para James. Eu prendi a respiração ao vê-la se aproximar e, sem saber direito o que deveria fazer, cutuquei James.

Ele imediatamente me lançou um olhar questionador, mas apenas meneei a cabeça na direção de uma nervosa Lily, que estava cada vez mais próxima de nós. James pareceu não entender, mas não desviou o olhar dela por um segundo sequer. Assim como eu.

"Olá."

"Olá, Evans."

Como um mero cumprimento poderia representar tanto? As bochechas de Lily ficaram rosadas e se tornou insuportável permanecer. Cumprimentei-a com descaso e andei para uma direção qualquer. Para eles, pareceria que eu fazia pouco caso da situação. Para mim... Para mim, bem, era diferente. Eu preferia não compreender.

Manter minha ignorância se tornou difícil no ano que se seguiu. O sétimo ano mostrou que nós estávamos enganados ao crer que ninguém reparara na maturidade de James; o emblema de Monitor-Chefe que ele carregava era uma prova disto. Acharíamos isto um feito impossível, se ainda pensássemos como os quatro garotinhos que formaram os Marauders.

Mas não éramos mais quatro garotinhos. Havia muita coisa para se pensar. Havia a Guerra, havia as mortes, havia as disputas entre os próprios alunos de Hogwarts e aqueles que se tornaram Comensais da Morte bem à nossa frente, sem podermos fazer nada para impedi-los... Havia James e Lily.

James e Lily e a amizade que eles haviam conquistado, tal como a amizade que ela conquistara conosco. Havia James e Lily e os sorrisos tímidos, sempre acompanhados da cor rosada que as bochechas dela adquiriam. Havia James e Lily e as mãos dadas e os beijos tímidos que os dois passaram a trocar.

Havia James e Lily e eu.

Era difícil para que o restante soubesse quando havia iniciado, mas, para mim, era fácil de distinguir.

Ela sempre percebera tudo tão bem. Às vezes gostaria que ela houvesse percebido como eu me sentia e, às vezes, imaginava que ela havia percebido. Talvez por isso ela me olhasse por tanto tempo quando estávamos sozinhos e, sem me dizer nada, me abraçava. Eu imaginava que era a sua maneira de me pedir desculpas por me magoar. Talvez eu estivesse certo.

Mais tarde, eu a observei dançar com James por todo o salão, enquanto o seu vestido branco a fazia parecer quase translúcida. Ela havia me explicado que os casamentos trouxas eram assim e, apesar de não entender, ela me pareceu mais bonita do que nunca naquele dia. O irônico, e até engraçado, foi que nunca me doera tanto vê-la com James.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e, antes que me virasse para encará-lo, o dono dela falou:

"Padfoot?"

Era Remus.

"Nós somos apenas espectadores, Padfoot. Não há nada para ser feito."

Eu compreendi. A dança de James e Lily havia terminado e eu apenas acenei para Remus, indo na direção de Lily, enquanto James se encaminhava para o outro lado do salão. Eu a encontrei no instante em que outra música começara a tocar.

"Concede-me a honra desta dança?" eu disse, estendendo minha mão. Ela sorriu para mim e a segurou. Nós nos juntamos ao restante dos convidados que estavam dançando.

"Você sabe dançar, então?"

"Não me subestime."

Quando a tomei em meus braços cuidadosamente e começamos a dançar, eu nunca tive tanta vontade de beijá-la. O brilho em seus olhos fazia com que eles parecessem ainda mais verdes e a sua pouca maquiagem não fazia muita diferença; a sua beleza era natural e singular.

(Lily me abraçou, ao final da dança, e disse que me amava. Que eu era como um irmão para ela. Eu disse que a amava também. Ela entendeu.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Para o Mural de Fotos e sem betagem, ou seja, me desculpem por qualquer erro. Ah, e como vocês já devem ter percebido também, tem um pouco (pouco?) de SiriusLily. ahahaha


End file.
